


Cozy

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I wrote this because I can't sleep, dtao3, no it's not fun and my demon doesn't even talk to me :(, touch starved, yes I actually have sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Dream has never slept well.I mean who actually has a good sleep schedule?He's either up all night and sleeping all day or never sleeping at all. It was getting to the point where the bags underneath his eyes were darkening.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1163





	1. Chapter 1

"Why is your bitch ass always complaining!" George groaned sitting down on the edge of the bed beside his friend. Dream just looked up at him and scowled. He had been rolling around trying to get comfortable for the past hour and ranting to George. 

"I can't sleep," He whined, rolling over to face the wall. 

"Dumbass, you absolute dumbass. I cannot stand you," George declared standing up again. 

"I'm sorry George, I'll be quiet about- What the hell are you doing?" 

"Go to fucking sleep," George mumbled. He had crawled into bed with Dream and slipped his arm around the blonde's waist. The blonde's breathing stalled, every muscle in his body was shocked and refused to move like he had been dipped in ice water. His shallow and shaky breaths felt deafening in the silent chamber. 

"Good God, relax, this is like sleeping next to a slab of cardboard," George complained, moving to rest his head on the square of Dream's black. 

"I'm sorry…" he whispered trying his best to chill out and fall asleep. 

"Turn facing me," the brunette said, lifting his hand from his waist. Dream mumbled out a quick okay before flipping over on his left to face his best friend. "Comere,'" he cooed pulling him into a hug.

The voice inside of the Americans head was dazy, _Toasty._ One of George's hands cradled the back of his head and lightly pressed his face into the brunette's neck. Even though the blonde was significantly taller he still felt small and short. It was a type of comfort Dream didn't even realize he was missing, everything was cozy. Something about the way George was made it a lot more significant, he hated physical contact most of the time. 

_Finally_ , Dream though before completely relaxing and letting himself melt into the embrace. It felt amazing to just be without needing any explanation or reason for anything. 

"Go to sleep," George said in a softer voice from beside his ear. Maybe he was trying to sound annoyed but he just couldn't be mad anymore, Dream always looked so tired. Sleeping all day and staying up until early in the afternoon, it must be exhausting, he pondered. 

And with a few words of encouragement, Dream finally fell into restful sleep. The type of sleep that's uninterrupted. No matter what weird position you slept in you always wake up feeling amazing. 

Just cozy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read my notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people don't watch live streams but I wanted to state it here somewhere on my profile.
> 
> Today Dream said on twitch that the fanfiction being written about him, George and Sapnap does not bother them at all. They don't care about what we write and he doesn't want people jumping down writers throats for doing it.
> 
> So just to clear that up if anyone had any moral problems with anything on my profile, we have confirmation that this doesn't bother the Dream Team. BUT you should never attack a creator or be toxic over a ship! I feel like over here on ao3 we've been nothing but positive (for the most part) let's PLEASE keep it that way.

Dream woke up and his body was still curled around George's, his best friend. He wanted to have a complete full body freak out moment, but he just couldn't. Something about just touching him and letting himself relax with someone else made him fall asleep so much faster.

George's eyes weren't open but his hands we're brushing up his back in little circles. The brunette shoved his face into Dream's neck, the blonde could fell little puffs of air against him.

"Morning?" Dream ask in a quiet voice trying to see if George was awake or not.

"It is definitely not morning dumbass," George snarked back. He waited a few seconds, "I'm glad you got some sleep."

"I was pretty tired."

"Yeah and you were being all bitchy for no reason, I was getting sick of it!"

"So why are you still hugging me?"

George waited for a moment, a blush creeping across his face, "You're warm."

"Mmhmm..." Dream trailed off.

"You are! Your like a 6 foot tall heating pad!"

"First of all, I am 6'4" and second of all, we are in Florida! What the hell do you need a heating pad for?"

"Uh..."

"Just say you wanted to stay in bed and cuddle me, it's faster."

"I am NOT saying that."

"Oh well, guess someone is not getting bacon this morning..."

"You're making bacon?"

"Yep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this little update chapter is short, I did want to add something to the end of this but didn't want to add it and no one get to read it.)
> 
> I was watching the stream and Dream said out right that him, George and Sapnap read fanfiction together. AND it's lude (probably smutty) stories. 
> 
> I don't know if that's here or on Wattpad bc it's more mainstream but... I'm having a mental break down over please join me in freaking out in the comments <3


End file.
